KillingBeats
by Belgrim Soulthief
Summary: A submission for a friend of mine. This is the story of both a Mare and a Monster, And one body they luanch there futile fight upon. It is the tale of a Pony who is trapped in herself, and against herself. It is the story of She who is attacking herself to protect herself, And the result of what will happen to herself.


"Why must Everypony be so mean?" Echoed throughout a dark, cold Desert's night. The wailing of a particularly Soft-ish Voice resonated off the walls of houses and off natural barriers.

The winds were blowing hard this single night, something which didn't happen often... until fairly recently, where these fast wind tracks were recorded as frequent. The coldness of Nights had also icreased rapidly. Desert nights were always cold, but the 20 Degrees was simply Ridiculous. There was also how The Population was decreasing rapidly, how A strange Stench was unbearably apparent. In other words, everything had been out of place ever since One particular Pegasus left an Isolated area and seeked friendship in a new world, with other ponies.

"When will they learn that I'm just a regular pony?" Moped the Pegasus as she Maneuvered down an alley. And she was KillerBeats, A Musical, Zaney, Silly pony. She had Neon-red Hair, A White body, and Comparatively Moderate-sized wings. She had multiple Piercings on her ears, Large, Slanted Red Eyes. Her mark Composed of a set of Headphones; she obviously had a talent for Music. Her Neon-Red hair radiated light in the Crevice she walked through, and it somewhat reflected on her on white coat.

"Hey You!"

KillerBeats heart felt a flood of Panic, this abbrasive scream, this order demanding she remain her place. She ran for a while, trying to hide into any possible Corner she could behold. Whatever was following her, whatever wanted her, it must be kept away.

"Come Back here you Crazy killer!"

_'Killer? I wouldn't harm a fly!'_ She thought as she ran. Maybe the Stallion behind her had the Wrong Idea, was chasing the Wrong Pony, all Just a misunderstanding! And so, She turned around to confront the Guard behind her

"Sir, are you certain I am the Ri- Ahh!"

*WHUMP*

An Imperial Guard from one of Celestia's Troops had pinned down the White mare below him. He opened his mouth; "You, Creature, Who has Killed and made this Place Rot in Death, You Shall be sent to the Prison of which Celestia commands. Maybe Death, and you deserve the price you pay!" He shouted "Especially for those families you've effected with your blasphemous ways!"

A Stream of Tears began dripping from her eyes, She wondered, '_Why am I being hurt so bad? Why am I being beat-up by someone I don't know?'_ She looked up at the Guard. "G-guard? Why are you Trying to- MMMPH"

Her face had just been pushed into the ground below her. The guard knew how to deal with Vegabonds, and this one, a seeming Temptress, Would have to be beat down in as many hard ways as is Ponily posssible. "Shut up, Prisoner! Celestia will deal with you!" And then the Mare was violently lift up by her Forelegs, currently forced Behind her.

The tears in Killerbeats' face were now staining the ground below. Her Forelegs hurt, her spine was being Peeled in a way she couldn't possibly bear. Her Stomach was ascertained to be Dirty and Maybe Bleeding after the hard hit. The pain she felt was purely unbearable. _'K-killerbeats, Don't worry, it will all end soon.'_ She told herself. _'It's alright Killerbeats, you won't be hurt... It will all be quick, no more pain, no more hate.'_ She told herself.

She suddenly felt a surge of power course in her veins. Her body felt strange, a sudden Force taking on her senses; Then a new, sinister, Screaming voice of Broken speak ran within her. _'Killerbeats, you will endure pain for not much longer, becuase I will keep those who hurt you away'_

_'W-who are you?_ Her Inner-speak voice asked.

_'I'm you, Killerbeats.'_ The Newer thoughts responded.

_'N-no! I'm Me! Whoever you are, please G-'_ And then all went Black around her, she felt no pain. It was all gone, infact, she couldn't even think anymore.

* * *

A new world was envisioned. This new controller looked around, and saw something great. It was Meat. Fresh flesh. Running blood and a beating heart. So wonderful, a new playmate.

A blank expression looked up at the White stallion; And this sharp, Blood-splattered, Spiked mouth opened itself; "Oh you insipid Fool, Gold Mark"

"What?!" The guard looked down at the Mare.

"You never thanked me for Killing your Sister all those years ago! You could be kinder than that. This is how you repay me hmmm?" She spoke in a Broken tone replicant of her mind.

"I-I don't... You... I would never thank you!" He Resonated loudly, the sudden change in mood and Emotionless look Frieghtening him greatly.

*CRACK*

The mare he carried had just landed a terrible blow on the Guardians' collarbone. He fell on the ground, He rubbing his neck, where as the mare got up. And then Subsequently pounced him.

"GAH!"

"Now bastard! THANK ME!" She Screamed at the top of her lungs. This Asinine Stallion should Really Learn who to thank in life, Definately not some White Filly hiding behind walls of Shallow Marble.

He looked in those Blank, lifeless eyes of hers. Whatever it was that happened in this murderer, just happened again. "P-Please, KillerBeats, Don't hurt me!"

"Hmm... No, You won't Thank me AND You don't deserve to live... you Seem to Worship a mare who can't do anything herself, And yet, You SLAVE away for her. What are you? You act like I'm no more normal then her?!"

"You Aren't." He said.

There was no time to think. Only a swift Wave of Neon-Red dashed around a small area, And then the Sound of a particular Squishing. Warm blood filled the mouth of the Mare, it was Living. The Beating of Gold Marks' heart was something she felt rattling in her teeth, a seducing feel. The Salty, Iron Liquid of Life of the Torn Jugular Leaking in her mouth left a taste that KillerBeats Craved for. It tasted Delicious, this Stallions' Scarlet liquids. Some of it Came out of his mouth, Dribbling to the Ground below him. Killerbeats was enjoying the Feast for a few more minutes, until the body became cold. She had killed another victim, Gold Mark. And he Tasted exceptional. Now, whatever came next?

For the next few Hours, she was rampaging. Her Muzzle was stained Red, A few Muscles were Stuck in the Toothy Glaze of her Treacherous smile. A Bone was stuck in her mane, a Few bits of Raw meat On her lip. And it was all cold. KillerBeats kept good track of who she killed that day; Gold Mark, MoonWatcher, Quick Shovel, Luster, and Fox Keeper. Each one tasting better than the last.

They all Deserved it;  
Gold Mark should have thanked her,  
MoonWatcher should've learned that noone cares about Luna, Just another Filly behind huge walls,  
Quick Shovel should Not have Excluded her from those Farming Days,  
Luster should have realised that a rock is just a rock, A slave to Pony-Kind. No big deal,  
Fox Keeper should have made good use of those foxes, they all tasted SO Divine.

Then she found more prey! In a Doorway, there she beheld a Blue pony, with Purple eyes Purple mane, etc. It was Waverunner, a pony she didn't really care for, particularly becuase of how she, like everypony, shunned KillerBeats. It was more food for the starving Beast inside that inhabited KillerBeats' Body. KillerBeats trotted down with a bloody Grin down the hallway, Happy to find she Had more food

Waverunner Scurried into a further corner, Crying. her eye's pupils shrank to a size showing the Mortal fear she beheld. Then WaveRunner saw it, that Sharp, toothy grin. the Driplets of Blood on the floor, the deep growling of a hungry Soul, yearning to behold more suffering to those that betray her. Then she prayed; "Sweet Celestia help Me please!"

KillerBeats turned the corner. All the Blood on her Muzzle was gone. the Bone was gone. The Muscle was gone. She was average Killerbeats.

"Oh, Um are you okay? Did I scare you or something?" She asked.


End file.
